warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Skiajati
Skiajati is 's signature nikana, with the unique ability to turn its user invisible on finisher attacks. This weapon cannot be sold. Acquisition This weapon, along with , is given during the penultimate mission of The Sacrifice at max rank, complete with a free weapon slot, a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst, and the mods and fused to rank 5. A second Skiajati will not be given after replaying the quest. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *High critical chance. *Above average critical multiplier. *Highest status chance and attack speed of all nikanas. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Finishers temporarily turn the user invisible for 5''' seconds. *Innate two polarities. '''Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against armor and shields. Notes *All the mastery rank points that would normally be granted from ranking up the weapon will be automatically received upon acquiring it. *Despite its mastery rank of 11, players of lower ranks can acquire and use this weapon. *Finisher attacks with this weapon turn the user invisible for 5''' seconds. Attacking or using an ability will break the invisibility, similar to the cloak provided by Shade and its precept. **The invisibility period is not affected by mods. **Performing a finisher while under the invisibility effect of the Skiajati will refresh the cloak's duration. **Invisibility is '''not affected by Nullifier bubbles. ** 's does not activate the invisibility effect. *The cloth piece is a fixed part of the sheath and not a removable cosmetic. *Due to the special ability of this weapon, stances with finishers in them can be useful in proccing the effect. One such as Tranquil Cleave. Trivia *''Σκιά (Skia)'' is Greek for shadow, while जाति (Jati) is Sanskrit for birth. **This can either tie in to the sword's relationship with Excalibur Umbra, with Umbra being Latin for shadow, or to the weapon's passive ability to cloak its user. *An alternative, simpler, interpretation uses यजति (Yajati), sanskrit for sacrifice, reflecting the name and theme of the quest. This way, however, the origin of the sk-'' radical is left unclear. **The स्क character of Devaganari makes the ''sk-'' sound, making स्कयजति a phonetical approximation of the weapon's name. **The word सखि (Sakhi) is Sanskrit for ''friend. *The weapon utilizes a similar model to the shikomizue or jotō katana, best described as a swordstick or staff sword. *According to its Codex entry, the Skiajati is a normal Nikana "grafted" from Umbra's flesh. Media SkiajatiCodex.png|Skiajati in Codex. lucas-hug-umbra1katana.jpg WARFRAME - Shadow Banshee WARFRAME - Ash Prime Nightcrawler Loadout (ft. Skiajati) Patch History *Damage increased from 77 to 175. *Range increased from 1 to 2.7. *Status Chance increased from 27% to 30%. *Critical Chance increased from 15% to 19%. *Critical Damage increased from 1.9x to 2.1x. *Slam Radius increased from 3 to 6. *Slam Attack increased from 77 to 525. *Slide Attack increased from 165 to 350. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Follow Through increased from 0.6 to 0.7. *Fixed wonky clipping with Sugratras and the Umbra Nikana. *Fixed Umbra’s Skiajata’s muffled audio persisting after chaining Stealth finishers. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the signature user of this weapon. *The Sacrifice, the quest which grants this weapon. de:Skiajati es:Skiajati fr:Skiajati Category:Update 23 Category:Umbra Category:Weapons with Passives Category:Signature Weapons